


The Clownprince

by JLovesBats



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Death, Other, Transformation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLovesBats/pseuds/JLovesBats
Summary: A poem about Arthur's transformation into the Joker.
Kudos: 23





	The Clownprince

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve tried doing a little poem, inspired by the movie. I don’t know… This was supposed to be shorter, but well, it escalated quickly.😂  
> Let me know what you think!😘❤️
> 
> Find this poem on my Tumblr: JLovesBats  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/189358481341/so-ive-tried-doing-a-little-poem-inspired-by

The prince found salvation

in thoughts about Death.

He was content with his end,

no hatred, no wrath.

*

A smile of relief,

throat bared in surrender,

to what fate brings upon him,

the all time offender.

*

The Prince knew, every man,

every woman there is,

won’t escape fate’s assault,

Death claiming them his.

*

Some sooner, some later.

The rich and the poor.

The ones pure, the ones evil,

completing the score.

*

And all will be one,

equals in the night,

when life comes to an end,

no more hope left to fight.

*

And fighting they do,

running fast for their life,

not getting it’s pointless,

the punchline a knife.

*

A blade swung by Death,

remorseless and cold,

devoid of emotion,

his eyes dull and old.

*

Death cloaked in darkness,

who the prince used to fear,

was now an old friend,

the end being near.

*

For his last show he decided,

to laugh Death in the face,

feeling weightless and free,

his step full of grace.

*

Sunlight and warmth

shone down on his hair,

like a crown of pure laughter,

joyful and rare.

*

Not found in this city,

of grime and of blood,

no matter the digging,

too deep is the mud.

*

The Prince made it himself,

forged in hot pain,

cooled off with his sorrow,

like late autumn rain.

*

The most bright piece of art,

hiding his story,

a smile razor-sharp,

mirthful and gory.

*

Walking the aisle,

claiming his crown,

Death came to witness,

producing a frown.

*

He was shocked by the Prince’s

lack of concern,

that he dared to laugh,

while all others burn.

*

With worry and fear,

shaking and crying,

no one ever considered,

to die laughing, smiling.

*

Staring at the Prince,

his eyes green and deep,

a display of dear Life,

the love Death couldn’t keep.

*

Glowing and beaming,

a smile red on his lips,

the Prince spread his arms out,

while Death’s stomach flips.

*

The man wasn’t afraid

of loss or of pain,

he thrived on dark pleasure,

humour and strain.

*

Death couldn’t compete,

having grieved for forever,

missing his Life,

no return, never.

*

So Death bowed down

in a display of respect,

the Prince smiling lewdly,

his gaze looking wrecked.

*

Without finding terror

in the Prince’s green eyes,

he spotted his smile,

not usual in size.

*

Death’s heart skipped a beat,

his eyes wide in shock,

while the Prince’s red lips

posed a threat and a mock.

*

‘How do you manage,

to escape Death for Life?’

the Prince asked the reaper,

continuing to thrive.

*

Death felt a shiver

run down his spine,

he shrugged his broad shoulders,

his maw a straight line.

*

'You escape Life,

by running for Death,

pulling in air,

each time your last breath.

*

And once the day comes,

you look Death in the eye,

don’t even dare

to utter a sigh.

*

Instead go for laughter,

try make him smile.

For no man ever managed,

to lift his mood for a while.’

*

The Prince leaned forward,

attempting a kiss.

Death was startled,

eyes closed in bliss.

*

The Prince pulled himself back,

Death didn’t dare look,

his maw now contorted,

his chest being shook.

*

Mirth started bubbling,

deep down in his gut,

the Prince now retreating,

continuing his strut.

*

Death let him pass,

the Prince’s laughter now drowning,

in whatever this was,

that replaced the Death’s frowning.

*

The Prince stopped while walking,

looking up to the sky.

Clouds dark above him,

starting to cry.

*

Over the bloody

red smile on his face,

their tears ran down freely,

the Prince dancing with grace.

*

On the day he decided,

to tell Death a joke,

he came to unravel,

his kingdom awoke.

*

Life was cruel,

and death was his friend,

now and forever,

until the Joke’s end.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!😘  
> Please leave a comment, to let me know what you think about the fic!


End file.
